Persona 5: Face Your Self
by judasuu
Summary: This a story of Persona 5 turning into very similar to Persona 4. Well, you'll just see for yourself if you're interested.
1. Chapter 1

**Persona 5: Face Your Self**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any!**

 **Chapter 1: The Unknown World**

…At an automated car that is operated by A.I. … …

… Akira Kurusu is inside this car that is operated by an artificial intelligence invented and created by the brilliant minds who can see through the unknown path that is not easy to find; ' ' ; which is in route for Yongen-Jaya, where he is headed for his probation agreement, where after a while of debate, where he "assaulted", as they claimed, a highly positioned politician who used his position to arrest him even though he didn't do anything "wrong" … … if dictionaries are so reliable still nowadays, he didn't do anything "wrong" … … " _sigh,_ this could prove to be a very long year … … " Akira said to himself. **(Note: This AI automated device in a car is something of a plot element I got from EX-driver anime, I don't know why I put it in this story but it's just something I really just followed along a "flow-line" that I'm following in this story. In other words, I don't really know the full plot myself.)**

…Akira listens to the radio of this car automated in an A.I. system, one can say it's in auto-pilot mode that is calculating data, where and when to stop, and it can even asked for a destination and it will estimate and calculate the data of the location in a given or provided map that is similar that is input in a smart-phone. "… … … " Akira, despite his composure, is very _**angry**_ right now, people do not want to know the unknown yet they themselves do not know themselves … … if left unchecked, who knows _what_ could happen … … " … … " The automated car stopped and it seems the A.I. is looking for a suitable parking spot, then, it found one – and it just parked to a designated spot that it chose. "… … … … " By the way, inside Akira's bag is an automated robot-service module contraption that is invented by his father who is into science and he's also the one who agreed to let Akira stay in an acquaintance's place … … or to be more precise, a place where that certain acquaintance work and it just happen to have an attic room where Akira can stay, where he's like an inmate that will stay there in prison for a _whole year … … … …_ **(Note: This robot cleaning service is something I got from the Sims robot thing, again, it wasn't really my intent on putting such a plot element of high tech in this story, just along the lines of a "flow-line" I'm following while I write this story.)**

"… … " Akira, in normal clothes which consist of a black shirt and a jean pants, stand before a café named "Leblanc" and he stops to see at the "open" sign, to confirm if it's safe to look inside. He does so and found a middle-aged old man sitting by the counter seat with the t.v. on. It seems that middle-aged man is not noticing his presence yet. "… … … … Hm." Akira gave a slight sound to alarm the middle-aged man of his presence and he seems to be startled a bit.

"Oh, that's right. They said that was today." The man said, turning off the t.v. and put down the newspaper he was reading and trying to solve the puzzle-quiz words that he was pondering on and on about. "Welcome. …You are Kurusu Akira, right?"

…Akira simply nodded. "I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up. It turns out to be you, huh?" Akira raised an eyebrow, he knows that his parents know this man - - at least by acquaintanceship as in they go to his café when they were living at Tokyo before. "Have you heard? A man who is usually present here said that me and your parents know each other and they asked me to give some accommodation for your probation."

"…Not really."

"Hmph. I'm Sakura Sojiro. Your probation guardian from here onward. I'm inclined to report on your daily activities from now on. They said it's going to be for a year so if I were you, the first thing to come in mind should your grades. You know how people are, only caring about the intellectuals' needs and wants. Make one mistake nad you'll be sent strait to juvie. Come with me, I'll show you to your room." Sojiro beckoned, and Akira followed to the place upstairs, which is an attic room where Akira will be "imprisoned", as Akira himself would point out and Sojiro is the officer designed or scheduled to look after and guard his "imprisonment".

"This is your room.. it's not much, but at least it has a mat that can give you a dwelling where you can at least sleep somewhere comfortable. Oh, and those are your stuff over there. It was delivered here from your hometown. Hm? What's up? You look like you have something to say."

"…It's big." '…and messy.' Akira added in his thoughts.

"The rest is up to you to clean up."

'…As part of my probational activities.' He thought, like how inmates in juvie would be tasked into manual labor for their "reform", and Akira is now pretty much into that kind of daily schedule from here onward.

"I pretty much got the gist of your situation. You protected a woman from a man forcing himself on her. He got injured and he sued you, right? You did assaulted and injured him, yeah?"

"Huh. Maybe." He does admit that he intervened and caused the man in question to slip and get injured.

"Huh. That's what you get for sticking your nose into adult business."

"…I don't know what wrong means in a dictionary anymore." Akira retort.

"… … " Sojiro seems to have been taken aback a bit. "Just follow the law. If you wanna stay-in line without sticking out."

"… … " Ah yes, people fear what they cannot see, yet cannot see themselves. If left unchecked, what could _happen?_ A paranoid thought, there is a saying, "Fear is a disease. Hope is its only cure." And now, Akira ponders on what to do, well, clean up this room for once.

"I'll leave you here to your activities. Oh, but if something goes missing, I'll report you to the cops, got it?"

"…Do what you want. I have no means to influence your actions."

"…Hmph. Well, just behave yourself and nothing will happen for a whole year. Make a mistake, however, then your life is over."

"…Like you care."

…Sojiro felt offended but it seems like Akira is not being hostile whatsoever. "…I was asked to take care of you and I just … happen to agree with it. I've been paid for it, too."

"…Do as you want. I'm onto my own problems and no one will care. So leave me to my own problems, or figure it out yourself."

"… … " Again, Sojiro felt offended. Akira's saying that people only cares for their own problems, so he's saying to just leave him to his own problems then. Sojiro doesn't consider himself heartless, so he felt a sense of guilt there. "…Just behave yourself and don't do anything that will make things complicated." He said, and left Akira to his space.

"… … " Akira decided to clean this place up, so he set up Proxy, as he's given the robot-service module contraption that he brought with him a code name, and it started processing information. Akira decided to keep that robot a secret from Sojiro for now, and he started packing up the books that are scattered all over the corner which makes you wonder how did they get scattered and cluttered anyway. Akira started picking them up while Proxy and Akira have started to clean this room up with Proxy bringing out one of its cleaning tools that is stored in its module part where its keeping all of its cleaning tool appliances and the one he brought out is a duster and it started to remove the dusks all the dusts all over this room. Akira started to open the box that is lying on the middle and decided to pile his clothes to the nearby closet, after Proxy cleaned it up.

The A.I. is a bit cold, well, in a manner of putting it. As in it just step asides anything or anyone that is on its path and proceed cleaning, as it just passed through Akira.

Akira himself decided to fix the mat sheet that he wonders to be his own bed in this room.

…

…

…Later … …

…Akira's robot tool have started to revert to its standard mode where its head, arms and legs are all kept in the torso module and would only appear again should Proxy become active. Akira puts him inside his bag and he hears footsteps coming, it seems Sojiro is coming. "Heh. I heard a ruckus over here, and to think you were really cleaning your room." …Akira just really mopped the floor and kept things away while Proxy is the one doing all the dusting off around this room. Sojiro inspects the room from left to right and nodded in approval. "Well, I suppose it's only natural that you'd like to keep your room tidy and clean. Well, anyway. Here." He hands over a small notebook. Akira takes it. "It's a diary. Your probation officer asked me to report on your daily activities. It's a pain in the ass as it is, so don't make me write even more crap."

"… … " He njust nodded, Akira, that is, and Sojiro decided to go home.

"I'll leave you to your leisure. Just don't make a ruckus and wake the neighbor." He said as he left Akira to his space.

Akira himself decided to call it a day as he sat by his bed sheet and decided to write something on his diary. After a while, he decided to go to bed.

…

…

…Later, at midnight … …

…While Akira is asleep, he suddenly wakes up in an unfamiliar environment, he's on a bed that is not his as far as he could tell, and he seems to be … … on a different room as he can tell, too, and there's … … rain outside. Looking at the surrounding, this seems to be … … a luxurious room like it's a mansion's room or something. Then, he decided to look outside the room so he opened the door and finds that the entire place is like a mansion here. He's on the second floor and is by the balcony deck of the second floor. From here you can see the entire first floor that consist of various sofas with designs on them. Also, is this like some sort of gathering place as there are sofas surrounding each other in a square-like position as if a lot of people are to be expected here.

Suddenly a spot-light is shown on someone – a long nosed old man who is sitting on a comfortable seat with his hands on his chin. "Welcome to my Velvet room, Trickster." He said, regarding Akira's presence. Suddenly, all of the lights are turned on, revealing this place to be a velvet colored room. "Right now, you are in a state where neither thoughts nor physical matter can be inferred and it's reflecting your own heart, I am the master of this place, Igor. Remember it well."

"… … " Akira regards him, and looks around, this is like a detective's house.

"As you can see, this is a residence that is reflecting of a thinker's dwelling place, think of it as your own seclusion as you ponder about the things that are not yet known to you. It reflects your own heart, you are someone looking for truth, as you live a life of sham of like … … say, you go to school, yet you are going to be expelled, nay way. A lie, is it not? That's why, you must investigate on this and shed light to your own psyche. To do that, you must pass through the dense fog outside."

"Outside?"

"Yes. Look," He pointed to the direction in front of him, Akira could see … … dense fog about outside, and it's … too thick for him to see through. "Something you cannot see. Do you know? All deceptions have the means of usage of invisibility, something that prevents you from seeing. So how will you see things? You must lift this fog to see or find a means to see through it? Think you can go through it?"

"… … " Akira looks at this "Igor" person, then back to the door that leads to the dense fog outside. He decides to go through it, so he goes to the front door and opened it. It's definitely thick as he can't see past through it, but, he can _see_ through a bit and goes there where he can see. It's getting thicker as he proceed through, and he can only go through the spot or places where there is no thick fog and he proceeds through … … … …

…

…

…The next day, at Akira's attic room … …

…Akira dressed up in his school uniform. **(Note: The Persona 4 DLC uniform came to my mind in this plot-making of this story and so I decided to put it here. As it will not be Shujin Academy in this story but a place called Aigami High School.)** A black uniform with black pants, Akira's shirt is open and he's wearing charade glasses as he put it, and it seems Sojiro came to check up on him. "So you're actually going to school."

… Akira didn't say anything and just picked up his bag and passed through Sojiro. "Whoa, wait up. I got breakfast ready, so hurry up and eat your plate before it gets cold."

"… … " Akira does as he's told and he goes downstairs to find a plate of curry ready by the counter table. "What are you waiting for, hurry up and eat your breakfast."

"…Curry?"

"What's that reaction for? You don't like curry?"

"…." Akira decided to just eat the breakfast he's been prepared for. The news he's on and it's about a subway incident where 40 people were injured and had to be hospitalized and it just occurred to Akira that it might affect his timestable, too. " … … " Akira keeps watching the t.v. and all the while, he continues to eat his breakfast.

…The news says that it seems many are complaining to the police as well as the train employees for letting an accident happen. Akira himself is listening attentively but is not getting the full picture himself. After a while, he managed to finish his breakfast, which is fast as he could tell, and much to his own amazement, too. "Thanks for the meal."

He said as he pack up his things and stepped out through the door, the A.I. controlled car is nearby so he wonders if he should use it for now as the train timestable might still not be resolved and he'll be late for his first day in school.

"… _Sigh,_ I guess I'll go by car for now." His father told him to just use the car whenever he needs it as last resort, due to how the fee for the usage of the A.I system cost, the A.I. is actually connected to the internet and it can be limited in service and you'll have to pay it, much like you paying the internet bills, for the service to continue.

…

…

…Later … …

…Akira, inside the A.I. controlled car, looks through the window of the car, he can see many people by Shibuya station and it seems there are a lot of protesters among them.

…Akira decided to just ignore them for now and focuses on the path. He just mentioned the name of his school to the A.I. upon asking for a destination and it searches on the map provided for the route to be found, all the while acquiring the necessary data, after that, the A.I. begins driving the car and should the A.I. gets out of control, there is a specific police team that deals with such things as part of the system for this driving system that is introduced. **)Note: A reference of the Ex-drivers, if you watch it, you can tell I suppose.)**

…The car is going along the other cars, unlike some drivers who just used to pass by cars that they couldn't afford to wait as in to make a turn, the A.I. is doing things in an orderly passion as in instead of doing that, it waits for the car going for a detour to do so before it drives through, which is making things much safer. The same can be said for passing citizens as the car just slows down whenever a citizen is crossing the street, making traffic accident less nowadays.

…

…

…Later on, at Aigami High School … …

…Akira finally arrives, upon being spotted, however, he's whispered at by various students who seem to know of his criminal record as he passed by them. **(Note: The school uniform of Aigami is similar to that of Yasogami as I mentioned that before.)** "… … " '…Great, my life is over here, too.' Akira thought to himself sarcastically as he pretty much braced himself for anything that may happen.

…On the second floor, he finds someone dressed in an PE instructor uniform talking to the bald-headed principal who seems to be explaining why he enrolled Akira to his school, while the PE instructor, who is called Kamoshida-kun by the principal, seem to be annoyed for some reason.

…Akira, who adjusted his glasses charade, seem to notice that he's putting on a mask himself, Kamoshida, and he's doing a good job at that as he just bid farewell to the principal.

…Then, Akira's homeroom teacher, Sadayo Kawakami, approached the labelled student, Akira. "Oh, you've come. I'm Kawakami Sadayo, your homeroom teacher. I'm sure you've already received your student I.D. from the principal, right? _Sigh,_ well, follow me. I'll show you to your classroom." Akira just adjusted his glasses charade and decided to follow his teacher.

…

…

…Later, at Class 2-B … …

…Akira stands in front beside his teacher by her desk. "Alright, alright, be quiet, now! I would like you to get to know this transfer student who has just arrived at our school. He's someone who has just transferred here so be nice to him and try not to poke into his own personal problems too much."

"… … " Akira can't tell if that's an insult or concern, as in leave him to fend for himself as delinquent or a labelled student or just let him be to his business.

"Now then, please, introduce yourself."

"… … … … I'm Kurusu Akira." He just said and started walking to an empty desk to which it alarmed Kawakami but then she realized where she's going at if she talked about his record so she'd just let him sit down.

"Okay. Let's begin class. Well, I'll just introduce you to some of the basics of literature and we'll be getting to know each other for the whole period, given this is the first day of class. So try to behave yourselves. Anyway, let's start with the introduction. Let's see, now … … Let's begin with Oyamada … … "

…

…

…Later, After School … …

"…All right. That's all for today. Normal lessons will start tomorrow." Kawakami declared as class just ended and no one wants to get involved with Akira whatsoever, as he'd expected, he has to fend for himself during his stay here in this school. That much he already braced himself, with his Academics being as its highest stat point right now, if you can view it in a game stat manner, he doesn't have to worry about exams.

He started heading out of the classroom. With his open shirt and tough-looking attitude in appearance in regards to his school uniform appearance, everyone seems to think he's a delinquent or an undercover yakuza now.

"… … " Akira keeps hearing all sort of weird rumors like how someone like him is wielding a knife … … or that he assaulted someone and nearly killed them … … everyone seems to think that he's quiet demeanor is just a façade of sort … … he really could care less. Everyone seems to mind only their own problems, so he'll do just the same. Mind his own business … … as in to be fair, I'll leave you to your own problems, then.

…Akira went downstairs to the first floor where he met up, by accident, with Kawakami. "Oh, it's you. Well? Are you doing well?" The passing students whispering, well not really whispering as they can be heard aloud, which either by intent or they just don't know how to lower their voice, which pretty much answered Kawakami's question. "…Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"… …Who knows. And besides, you won't care." Akira pretty much went straight to the point there as he decided to just head home.

"…I asked, didn't I? Don't get yourself into too much trouble. You are already given fair warning by the principal, so, I won't be able to protect you if you caused trouble. That WAS the promise, any way."

"…Leave me to my own problems then."

"… …You're just saying that because you think you're right. Everyone has burdens, try to mind what we're going through."

"…You should talk."

"Huh?"

"Between those who are facing extremely difficult problems now and those who don't yet, what's the difference?"

"…That's why you should listen to our advice—"

"I refuse."

"Huh?"

"You got a problem, then. Leave me to my own problems."

"You're the one with a problem! You can't just - - "

"Then leave me to my own problems then. If you do not want me to be your problem."

"If you cause more trouble, it will risk all of our reputations!"

"…Then don't let me be of any concern to you, so that I won't be a problem to you any more. And leave me to my own problems, or figure it out yourself."

"…!" Kawakami is taken aback by that and Akira went straight out of the entrance/exit of the school building without even hearing out what Kawakami has to say. "…Leave you … … so you're saying, I don't care about anyone's else problem… …?" Kawakami felt a stab of guilt there, she's just doing something a teacher should advise their students, yet, the students do not agree. And they tell you to just leave them to their own problems then and if they just find the student themselves to be a problem, then just leave them be to their own problems then so that they won't be a problem anymore. "…You're saying I should just leave you be so that you won't be … … Why won't you agree to our methods, then? Because, it's … …wrong?"

…

…

…Later, outside Leblanc … …

…Akira goes through the same route he took yesterday before arriving at Leblanc, and he just entered the mentioned café with him passing by Sojiro by the counter table. "Hey. You actually went to school, right?"

"… … … … " Akira didn't answered and just went straight upstairs which made Sojiro groan.

…

…

…Later, at Shibuya … …

…Akira, dressed in normal clothes, accompanied Sojiro here where they buy ingredients for the food served in Leblanc, as well as various coffee beans and powder for the coffee being served there. With Sojiro's own personal coffee being the favorite of the customers there, the usual ones, according to him. "Don't forget to buy some salt and sugar, too. Oh, and don't forget to add soy sauce, too." Akira does as he's told as they went shopping. The shop by the streets of Leblanc was closed for some reason, so Akira and Sojiro decided to buy here in Shibuya. Using Sojiro's own car at that, since the trains are still not properly running by the timestable of their designated running schedule.

…

…

"Damn. It's not running at all." Sojiro groaned at the traffic pressure. "Well? How was school? Think you can manage?"

"…Eh, we'll see."

"…Look now, don't cause any trouble. If you made one stupid mistake, trust me, your life's over."

"Huh. Leave me to my own problems then if you don't want to get involved with me."

"…Look now, tch, then why don't you just step on out of here, huh!? Come on, get out! Get out! Out!" … … Akira, scared by Sojiro's strictness, stepped out and it seems he sped off immediately, leaving Akira be on Shibuya's Central Street. "… … … … " …Now, he's pissed and mad, too. "… … Huh. Oh well." He decided to find a way to get to Leblanc at Yongen-Jaya on his own.

…He hears a lot of whispering as he passed by the passing people who keeps saying about the incompetency of the government for not getting any details on the subway accident.

…Speaking of subway, Akira just went underground where a lot provisional officers are present to stop any citizens from entering the crash site of the accident yesterday.

"… … " Akira looked around and finds that a lot of people are complaining about being late for their job and that the trains should be running now. Which annoyed him at best, so he decided to leave. … … Going to the other side of the place he was at just now, he now finds himself at the Station Square where a certain politician is giving speech - - "This country is twisted! Various accidents that is shed light and various people suffering from poverty! Suicide rate is increasing in a vast pace of haste, no matter how you look at it, it's because the ones governing the ruling party are corrupt! So don't just give in to anything they demand and say, for not thinking for yourself just means you don't care for other's own dilemma." Akira seem to find comfort in his speech - - but figured he should leave for now.

…

…

…Later, at train headed for Yongen-Jaya … …

…Akira is amidst the crowded space of this train car and he finds that everyone is pretty much trying to keep themselves _very tightly_ here, and he can only groan at this situation. "… …This is really getting on my gut nerve … … " …Suddenly, however, an earthquake occurred. "Ah, huh?" Akira is completely taken by surprise here.

…The earthquake begins to become stronger which made the train shake violently and everyone braced themselves. It didn't helped, however, as the train becomes too unstable and it went out of place in the tracks and crashed with everyone screaming in terror, except Akira who felt that his end may be coming now … … with a very mild terrified expression on his face as death comes here … …

…

…

…

…

…Akira, with blood pouring out of his forehead and him being crushed by the train car, lies on the ground with his own blood pouring out of his body. It seems he was thrown out of the window out of the terrible impact and the train car came running to fall on him.

"Urgh, ugh …. … Urgh… …Ugh… Agh… … I'm … … …dead…? … … … … " …Akira didn't really mind dying at some point as it might be worse than that, like living a life of a lie … … a lie, huh … … people fear the unknown, yet they themselves do not know themselves … … quite rhetorical actually. If one want specific, say, let's say, you want to know what the future holds … … you can see it in your present action, like if you're doing terribly right now, you can't hope for a bright future ahead … … but … … with the human cognition being too fickle. It may be the best question to ask is that … … can you answer all the test questions in life … … Questions … … what is the truth… …? Something that is true… …? Or … … one will find that many of the "truths" that one cling to actually varies on the human cognition … … but, without cognition, can one see reality for what it is … …

…Question, like how you cannot afford to leave any test questions unanswered since it might affect your grades when it comes to being a battle of wits, you cannot and must not dodge the questions in life for you, if one doesn't believe that, then … …

…

….

…Velvet world … …

…Akira, surrounded by thick fog, lies on the ground with his blood no longer present, that is because this is no longer the physical realm, but rather, the one thing that separates imagination and that of physical matter, the Velvet room … … the last time he was here was that he stepped out of the mansion of that "Igor" person … … and it seems he has met his end … … the fog … … a rail road that is filled with thick fog … … without knowing the direction, you cannot know what lies ahead … …

"…Yeah, I didn't know … … " …There was danger on this direction, but with the fog blocking any visibility, it seems Akira has met his own demise since he didn't know it was there, all along … …see? Questions, don't ignore them. Amidst this dense fog, it prevents one from seeing … … Akira was walking amidst the fog and he couldn't see his upcoming demise, so yeah, the question here is … … do you know where you are going? Do you know what lies ahead, they say death may come at any time and that you should enjoy your life … … but, how, exactly? You know not that death may be near, and yet, you say to enjoy life as if knowing that death is still far, so how can you enjoy your life without knowing when your death might come … … ah, indeed, do not ignore or avoid the questions in life … … if you do, then you are fearful of the unknown and not even know yourself.

…

…

"… … … … " …Breathing heavily … … Akira cannot help but grimace his situation, there are questions remained unanswered … … someone mentioned this, that life's greatest question is found by someone … … a lone soul who found the Answer to life's greatest question, and he gave his life for those who are still yet to answer the question themselves … …

"… Life's … …greatest question … … " Akira himself cannot answer that. … …see? Don't ignore the questions in your life, which direction you are heading, what lies ahead, is death near … … if you don't know that, like ho you don't know the direction of the place you're going, you won't get anywhere … …

…

…

…Akira could only ponder what to do from here onwards, like … … what will happen from here … … "…Ugh … … what … now … … … "

"…What's wrong?" A voice asked.

"…Do you still yearn to get out of the fog?" The voice asked.

"… … … "

"…You are confused. The fog is much vast and dangerous than any mortal may think, and in your case, do you believe death is an escape?"

"…No. It won't get me anywhere."

"…You do not avert your eyes from questions … … like how you would stare at something, the fog is deterring you from seeing, so … … do not rely on sight, there are things that sight alone cannot accomplish by itself. Why, let's say there's a vast wasteland in front of you, it's all you see … … all you see, thus, sight will not help you find something you cannot see … … then, why don't we find out what we can."

"…How?"

"Ask questions." The voice said and amidst the fog, a figure that like someone with two black wings, wearing a magician hat and certainly not human by shadow figure, appeared and the wings he bear removed the fog … … revealing someone who is clad in red color or skin and their face is … … hard to describe, it's like a mask that is having a face that can be interpreted through moving flames … … "…I am Arsene. The other you that clings to the questions in life … … life is like a maze that keeps changing forth directions, like how you see something but can you actually say it's the same scenery? Do not rely on sight alone, as you cannot find something that is so small and more importantly, do not know where it is. Your sight will not help you there. So, in this case, do you know what fate that awaits you? See? Your sight will not help. So, let us set out."

"…Ugh… …Ugh…" Akira felt his body becoming light, and all of the sudden, he's covered by the wings of this Arsene and everything soon became bright.

…

…

…Later, at Shibuya Station Square … …

"… …Huh?" Akira is in total disbelief, he finds himself standing amidst the crowd that is in a panic as they realized that the train Akira was on crashed due to an unexpected Earthquake just now. Akira himself is not noticed and it seems he was teleported here by that Arsene person … … and Akira cannot tell right now if this is real or not … … "…Did I … … teleport here…"

"A question. Good. Do not ignore them." A blue flame is lit up behind him, and everything is surrounded in thick fog. Or more specifically, at the realm that transcend physical matter and imagination, Akira is surrounded by thick fog and a blue flame is emanating behind him that soon disappeared and as Akira turned to it, he sees his own face, albeit, it has golden eyes like demonic eyes … … "…Akira Kurusu, who are you? You may tell the truth, but, the truth is unattainable … … it will always be shrouded in fog … … let's say, from your own knowledge, and honesty, you tell the truth. But, the surrounding people around you cannot tell if it's the truth … … or a lie … … two things, one, they do not wish to see the truth. The other, they cannot answer the question before them, is it real or not, is it truth or a lie … … Let's say you do speak the truth from your own knowing, but, the truth is unattainable … … those who listen to you cannot tell if it's truth or a lie … … so, how do you find something you cannot see?"

"…I don't know. But I'll see where the path takes me."

"…Even if it takes you to take a lot of pain?"

"…What choice do I have? There is no escape."

"…Valid response. Very well, the contract is done."

"Huh?" The other Akira disappeared in a flash of light with a tarot card replacing it in its position and it floats above and transforms into Magatsu-Izanagi, the one who hails from chaos, and it goes to Akira and it has entered his psyche.

"… … … " Back to the physical realm, Akira is still surrounded by people who are in a panic, others are in a hurry to get to the crash site to help anyone who may be trapped there. Others are questioning what happened. "… … " Akira decided to go home by using a taxi, he still has enough money for that any way.

…

…

…Later, at Yongen-Jaya … …

…Akira is on his way to Leblanc with him following the map on his phone. And soon enough, he finally found his way to the backstreet that he's familiar with. And he decided to go back to Leblanc.

…

…

…At Leblanc … …

…Sojiro is by the counter table and he seems to be angry … … "Hey, mind explaining why you were late."

"…Train accident." Akira simply said as he passed by him. Though the bewildered Sojiro is even more bewildered with him acting emotionless and composed.

"Wait, what? Train accident?"

"…Yeah. The earthquake made the train I was in crash." …Oops. Good thing he didn't heard him say that. That kinda slip. "There was an earthquake." This time, Sojiro heard him. "The train crashed at the subway station so I had to wait for a while and took a taxi to get here."

"A-Another accident?" To confirm this, Sojiro turned on the t.v. and sure enough, the news about what Akira just said is on. They both watched the news with Akira sitting by the counter table.

…

…

…

…Later, at evening … …

"Another accident? Another train crash? But this time, it's due to an earthquake, and … … were you there?" Sojiro asked Akira.

"…Yeah."

"…!" Now Sojiro feels guilty, it was because he told Akira to leave the car. "…W-Were you all right?"

"… … … … " Akira's blank expression was the only answered he gave,

"…Geez, hey, are you listening to me?"

"… … … … " He's still giving a blank expression while not looking.

Sojiro pulled out a plate of curry. "Sorry. That was … … my fault. I shouldn't have never told you to get out of the car. And told you to go home on your own. Here, this here is my apology." He said offering the curry as apology. "And, uh … … sorry. You said to leave you to your own personal problems, it's like you're saying kid that I don't care for anyone else problems, even if they are criminals … … like how I don't care if they get hurt very badly or something or that … … _sigh,_ no, never mind. Here, why don't you eat up and rest for the rest of the day?"

"… … … " Akira started eating without giving a reply though the air around him says that he will do as Sojiro instructed. The news is still on. And it seems this time, it's 50 people who are victimized, and worst, they are dead.

"50 people died!? Ugh, what a terrible accident. Or more importantly, what an awful society we're living. They can't tell when an earthquake is going to happen and people are dying without them knowing it will happen!" Sojiro said as he tend to the shop. More customers soon came and Akira just kept eating at his seat.

…

…

…The news continued on and on with the newscaster saying that many are protesting to the police for the lack of progress and explanation for the first accident. Suddenly, however, it's suddenly showing someone who is bald and wearing shades of glasses, under the name Masayashi Shido. "This terrible occult-like accident is indeed a tragedy! But something like this should be taken care of immediately. As part of the party that is responsible for the safety protocol of the citizens in this nation, I am ashamed and also feel like this country is not secured and is lacking of any safety protocol and efficiency in handling emergency situation like this. That is why … … "

"…?" Suddenly, Akira feels light-headed, like he's heard that voice before … … like from that time when he was arrested. "…That voice … … Is it … … hm … … " Akira continues eating … …

…

…

…Later, before midnight … …

…Akira is getting ready for bed and he's thinking of all the things that transpired today, it's like … … too much to comprehend all at once. Well, not for someone like him, any way, despite his knowledge stat. "… …Hm?" Looking at his phone, a weird app appeared. It's like a red-eyed icon that is growing big. Akira tries to enter it to no avail. "…What is this?"

…He tried to delete it, but it wouldn't, it just keeps popping back. "Huh?" He does it again, only for the same thing to occur over and over, over and over. "Huh? What is this … … " Akira ponders, but decided to go to bed for now.

…

…

…Velvet room … …

…Akira finds himself sitting on a comfortable sofa with someone in front of him, someone who is shrouded by the darkness … … the lights turned on, revealing a velvet colored room, and the one in front of him is Igor … … "Welcome to my velvet room. Oh, it seems you gained some progress in your investigation for truth. So, have you received the navigational app that I sent you?"

"…It was you?"

Igor nodded. "It seems you're sharp. Good, that will keep you in shape as you will about to embrace that world that is the shape of the thing that haunts the human soul … … Fear … … … …It is only then that you lift the fog of fear that the true path can be illuminated. So, in your case, those around you do not wish for you to be seen … … to be together with."

"…You mean at school? Yeah, my life is a lie there. No one wants me, and moreoever, they may find an excuse to expel me."

"Indeed. So then, why don't you first start your investigation there?"

"…At school?"

"Yes. That app shall be your guide, as well. I do not know when it will activate itself so please try to remain vigilant as possible. Unexpected things or cruel realities may come clashing in without you knowing or expecting after all."

…Everything becomes dark … …

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Persona 5: Face Your Self**

 **Chapter 2: Fear Itself**

…At the path to Aigami High … …

…Akira is waiting at the corner since it's raining and he can't afford to get wet … … many students are running with umbrellas while some are using rain coats. And no one, or rather, no one is coming into eye contact with Akira, is minding Akira. Because they are scared of him … … "… … " Pondering on what happened yesterday, fog … … fog prevents you from seeing, more than that, it prevents you from proceeding forward. But, the fog is the only way to get to where you want to be, because … … you cannot reach something without being given aid like if you're not tall, you must have someone tall to carry you to reach it … … "… … … … " Someone just stood beside Akira, a girl, she's wearing a hoodie that she soon took off, revealing a rather pretty-face. Ann Takamaki as her notebook ownership label says as Akira could see it from her bag.

"…Hm?" The girl in question noticed Akira's stare towards her. "Hm." She smiled at him and they both waited for the rain to stop. Suddenly, a car parked by to the corner of the street. "Hello! Do you need a ride to school?" It's Kamoshida … …

"Oh, thank you." The girl, Ann, goes to his car.

"Oh, do you need a ride, too?" Kamoshida asked Akira.

"Huh? Ah!" Akira gave a façade smile of politely declining, but Akira's façade soon lifted, and he's back to his introverted and emotionless self.

…Suddenly, someone came running to the rain and glared at the direction where Kamoshida's car took off. "Damn that perv teacher!"

"…Perv teacher?" Akira asked, and suddenly, his phone activated the app that he got yesterday, something Akira realized that Igor is the one who installed it on his app.

"What, you're gonna rat me out to Kamoshida?" The vulgar boy in question said to Akira.

"…No. I don't even know him?" He said.

"Huh? Everyone in Aigami knows him. Are you shitting me? There's no need for you to hide it, I'm not gonna mug you anyway."

"…Right."

"… …" Ryuji is taken aback by Akira's emotionless response. "What, are you serious? You go to Aigami, right?"

"…Yeah."

"Then why don't you – " Ryuji noticed the badge on his uniform, Akira's uniform, it says he's second year. "Oh, second year, huh? We're on the same grade."

"…Yeah."

"Wait, are you THAT transfer student?"

"…Yeah."

"Hm, then, no wonder you don't know him. My advice? Stay away from him like … … forever. He's a nasty perv teacher who only sees the girls on the volley ball team to be his bitches. Gagh, just mentioning it gives me the willies and makes me wanna puke. You'd think he's king of the castle in his own mind, wouldn't you say so?"

"Which castle?"

"Oh, hey, I was just using a metaphor … … what was it, again? Agh, never mind."

"…" Akira could sympathize with him due to how both of them seem to be labelled.

"Hey, looks like the rain's lifting up now. We should get going. I know a path where you can get to Aigami while taking cover from the rain."

"…Sure." Akira accepted the offer.

 _BIIIINNGG-!_

"Ugh!" Suddenly, a very dizzy sensation falls on both Ryuji Sakamoto and Akira. "What … …the … … Whoah, I didn't know it was foggy … …" Akira sees the fog he mentioned, he didn't noticed as well.

"…When did it."

"I dunno. Maybe because it's humid? Well, anyway, let's go. We're gonna be late if we wait for the rain to stop." Ryuji said, beckoning Akira to come which he did.

…

…

…

… _tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_ … … … …

…The two boys begun walking and they turned to the corner direction since it's still raining, but Akira begins to notice that it's quiet … … …too quiet, in fact … … and the fog seems to be thicker and denser here … … _tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_ … … … …

… _tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_ … …

…The two boys kept walking straight on this path, but so far … … the rain is still not stopping, and the fog is becoming thicker by the seconds … … and … … for some reason, it's being very quiet here for a while … … something Akira didn't fail to notice … … which is starting to scare him a bit … … soon, they go out of another cornering direction since Aigami is just up ahead … … "Huh?" Ryuji responded upon seeing something _peculiar_ … …Akira gazed at where he's looking and he sees … …

…Aigami High … … surrounded with thick fog … … the only thing that is disturbing is that … … it's in ruins, and it's like … … a castle to the sides … …?

"Wha… …what the … …" Ryuji responded. "Is this … … did we make a wrong turn, somewhere?" He asked and they both looked around and sees the sign, "Aigami", so they become more confused. "Wait, no, this IS Aigami. Well, I guess … … we should ask around." They both entered the abandoned looking school and all the while, unbeknownst to them, someone is keeping an eye on them from the shadows, from the fog … … … …

…Aigami High(?), first floor … …

…Ryuji and Akira at the first floor hallway, that is in ruins, and the sides of the hallway looks empty like it's an abandoned building and also at the end of the hallways, there are two doors that stand out, they look like castle doors, which is the only things that are not old or ruined by their stature.

"Huh? How come … … hey, what IS this place… …?"

"…Did we make a wrong turn?" Akira asked.

"No, no, this is it! Or at least… … I think so." Ryuji said sounding unsure of himself as well. "No, I know I didn't make a mistake! It says Aigami, too, at the sign, you saw right?"

"Yeah."

"Right!? You saw it, too!" They both looked around, bewildered. "What IS going on here?" Ryuji asked again.

…The both of them are startled by loud footstep that sounded metallic and then, they saw someone wearing an armor heading towards them. Both of them are both startled and bewildered, while Ryuji is stupefied. "Man, you startled me. Dude, what are you wearing all that get-up for?" Ryuji asked.

"… … " The armored individual seem to have a hostile aura about him.

"Dude, all that armor makes you like a real deal of a knight. Are you cosplaying or something, dude?" Ryuji asked.

"… … " The armored being didn't responded.

"… …!" More armored beings came out of various directions in the halls of left and right - and then, all of the armored individuals surrounded them … …

"Dude, this is real … … what is this? Hey, what do you guys want!? Did we do something wrong!?"

"… … " Again, they didn't responded to Ryuji's questioning.

"…I think we should go." Akira said.

"Y-Yeah! Hey, at least answer our questions! But hey, if you're not gonna throw us a towel about this cosplay bullshit, we - - "

"GROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!" Suddenly, the armored became black like mold of clay and they all merged together, the same happened to the other armors, and they all turned into pumpkin headed beings, carrying a lantern and wearing a cloak and a magician hat which made Ryuji tumble to the ground. "Wh-What the!?"

"GROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR!"

"Ah!" Akira, too, is startled.

"Lord Kamoshida said that no one is to be invited here, so … … or rather, this is where His Highness would reign supreme!" The pumpkin headed being, Pyro Jack, said to Ryuji who is frightened.

"Gwah! What the heck….!?" He exclaimed and he stood back up quickly. "H-Hey! Let's run!"

"Run?" Akira asked,

"Yeah, let's go! These guys are monsteeeerrrs!" They both run for the exit, but there are already Pyro Jacks there and they surrounded the two. "Hey, get back! I-I'm gonna pound you to the ground if you try to kill us!"

"Who are you to demand something from us!?" Suddenly, someone wearing a king's cloak, and is only wearing a pink underwear, and he's wearing a king's crown, appeared. And it's … … Kamoshida, with Ryuji recognizing him, except his eyes are golden. "I am the king here, but this is also my state of prison, all right!?"

"Huh!? Kamoshida!? Wh-What are you … … Have you totally become too nutshell to this King thing!?"

"Huh, and I was wondering who it was. To think, it's just you, Sakamoto. Are you thinking of rebelling against me, again?" The Kamoshida before them asked. The Pyro Jacks seem to think they are honored by his presence and they all go to the side and bowed to Kamoshida who raised his hand.

"Sakamoto, you're late for class! That's why, you're gonna be sent to DETENTION!"

"Huh!? Wha—It's barely pass the first session! So we're fine - - "

"Guards, take them to the detention area!" Shadow Kamoshida said.

"H-Huh!? W-Wait, h-heeeeyy! Agh!" The Pryo Jacks hit Ryuji with their lantern, knocking him and causing serious pain.

Akira, too, is done with the same deed and they're both dragged by the feet as they are taken to the left direction … … … ….

…

…

…

…Later, at a certain dungeon … … … …

…Akira is being shook by Ryuji, to wake him up as he's lying on a bed of some sort, but it's dirty … … fitting for a bed dungeon … … "Hey, wake up! Are you all right?"

"…Yeah."

"Good." Akira stood up from the bed, and Ryuji seem to acknowledge their surrounding, as if he'd just woken up, too. "Where are we? I never saw this part of Aigami before."

They both looked around, and seems to be scared now. "Dammit, this isn't funny. First they dragged us all here for no reason - - oh, sorry, I mean, for no reason at all. And then Kamoshida was all - - I dunno. It's like he's gone totally nuts or something!" Ryuji ran to the ceiling bars and begun to shake it violently! "Hey! I know you can hear us! At least tell us what's going on here, dammit!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" A loud scream is heard, suggesting that there are other prisoners here.

"W-What the … … whoah, hey, hey, hey … … " Ryuji said sweating buckets now … …

"Hey." Akira called out.

"Yeah, what?"

"Have you looked around here?"

"Huh? No, it's a dead end to both corners and there's a prickin cell in front of us!"

"… …Hm, then, we're gonna have to wait for someone to fetch us."

"Huh? Wait, but - - Oh." Two Pryo Jacks appeared from the door and they glowed their eyes, which indicates that they're angry. The Jacks opened up the cell.

"Well, you both are misfits if you dare to defy King Kamoshida!"

"That's why you're going to detention!"

"H-Huh?" Ryuji is the first to respond.

"You two are sent to detention! And also, there's another ruler here, but for some reason, King Kamoshida is put in charge!"

"Huh? Someone … … else? You mean … … someone else is bossing Kamoshida around?"

…The Pyro Jacks emanated their eyes again and nodded. "That's why, you're sent there for unlawful entry." The Pyro Jacks surrounded the two and held both of their arms and dragged them out of the cell with Ryuji yelling at them to let them go.

…

…

…

…

…Having gone out of the dungeon, the dungeon before them is revealed before their eyes. "Hey! We heard someone yelling here! Who was that!?"

"You mean ya don't know!?" The Pyro Jack dragging Ryuji asked.

"Huh? H-How would I know!?"

"Shh!" The other Pyro Jack hushed him to be quiet. "You'll soon see for yourself."

"Huh?" These two Jacks seem to be friendly for some reason. And a door—iron bar door—just opened up and they are dragged upstairs.

…

…

…

…At the third floor … …

…Both boys are dragged into a room with set of desks and chairs, like a classroom arrangement, and both of them sat down since they're tired. "Dude, is this … … a classroom?" It's all stone and rock here, the only things that are wooden are the desks and chairs. "Dude, is this … … the detention area they mentioned about?" They both looked around mildly. "Ha, haha … … Ah, dammit! This doesn't make sense! Let's just - - " Suddenly, Shadow Kamoshida entered from the direction ahead. "K-Kamoshida!"

"Greetings, class! I'm Kamoshida Suguru! I'm your gymnastic teacher from here onward!"

"Hey!" Ryuji slammed on his desk. "What the heck is this!? What are you trying to scheme here!?"

"Huh! Now how I can teach you anything Sakamoto when you don't sit still and listen!?"

"Huh? What are you - - Huh? Wha—G-Gaaaarrgghhh!" Devices that are resembling wooden arms appeared from the chairs and the restrained both Akira and Ryuji from moving.

"There! Now, you'll listen! Geeheeheeheehee!"

"Hey, Kamoshida! Bastard, get us out of here! How did you - - "

"Shh! Be silent, someone here is actually watching, so mind what you say!"

"Huh!? S-Someone else!?"

"That's right! So mind your manners, or rather, become DESPONDENT!" The black board flips backward and it reveals a hypnotizing board that made both Akira and Ryuji become very bewildered. "So now, become our slaves here for all eternity!" Kamoshida suddenly disappeared.

"H-Hey! Kamoshida! Come on, this isn't - - Gargh, m-my head … …ow, ugh… ugrrgh… owrgh… ugh… My… head… … " Ryuji becomes very dizzy at the hypnotizing screen.

"Agh… Argh…" Akira struggles to break free, but couldn't - - so … … "How do I … … " Arsene came to his mind, what if … … … … "… …A-Arsene … … come forth!" Blue flames blew out of the ground and they started to form into a figure and … … the figure revealed itself to be Arsene - - much to Ryuji's aweness at the scene in front of him. "Wha… …What the … … "

"… …Hrgh, hrrgh, dammit, I .. … "

"…I am Arsene. The Other you that dwells within to reach out the truth that leads to freedom. You wish for my help, again? Very well!" The Arsene individual flew in front of Akira and destroyed the chair that is restraining Akira and it did the same to Ryuji's chair by swinging forth its let that let out a sharp and slashing attack that pretty much sliced the chairs in half.

"Whoa! What the!? T-That's … .. D-Dude." Suddenly, Akira's clothes begin to be engulfed by blue flames and Akira's clothes changed to that of a uniform that has black and white colors with black being the dominant color and he's wearing a cape and a beret hat that makes him like a detective prince. "This is… … Per-so-na … … … … This is my power … … So there is only truth here … … "

"W-W-Whoa … … " Ryuji, completely perplexed, stared in awe at the sight in front of him, Akira and Arsene facing each other. "If you wish to get out of here, then, try not to leave any questions unanswered." Arsene said. "If you leave any unanswered questions behind, you'll be lying to yourself."

"…I know. Let's go." Akira said huffing.

"Very well." Arsene disappeared.

"D-Dude… W-What's with those clothes!?" Akira's glasses disappeared when his clothes changed, and he's wearing a detective prince like attire. Black and white color uniform, black being dominant, representing one to know the unknown, and he's wearing a cape to protect himself, and a beret hat that makes him think calmly … … **(Note: I'm gonna be using the Raidou DLC costumes here, again, it wasn't really a personal intent, but more like a step or instruction to follow on a "flow-line" that I'm following to write this story.)**

…Akira, too, is bewildered to the change of his attire.

"H-Hey, how did you…" Ryuji said in bewilderment.

"…Hm, we better get out of here." Akira said, accepting what he's saying for now.

"G-Get out… T-y-Yeah, but, how?"

"…Excellent question." Akira said. And he ran to the front of this detention room.

"H-Hey, wait up!" Ryuji followed up as Akira looked around and decided to go to the door where King Kamoshida went through to get here.

"W-What the!?" Ryuji exclaimed. The area before them is a spiral stairways that leads up, and on the middle is a chasm that is… … very deep, both Akira and Ryuji looked by the deck but couldn't see what is below. "D-Dude, t-this is really a castle… … but, how is it…"

"…Which way, up or down?" Akira asked.

"Huh? T-That's … … good question." Ryuji said, looking around.

"… …There should be footsteps. If Kamoshida went through here."

"Huh? Oh-OH yeah! Here, that's … … Hey, I found it! Those are footsteps! That means it leads up!" Ryuji said and sure enough, there are footsteps at the stairs up ahead. "Let's go!" The boys started running up and they don't know what's up ahead or how long it will take. They can't look up since it's too bewildering.

… _tap,tap,tap,tap … …_

… _tap, tap, tap, tap … …_

… _tap, tap, tap, tap … …_

… _tap, tap, tap, tap … …_

"Huff, huff, hey, is it just me, or is this stair … … pretty endless?"

"…Are we really going up?" Akira asked and he and Ryuji stopped for a while.

"Yeah, good point. What if we're right back to where we are?" Ryuji asked. "This place isn't normal when you look at it and – Huh?" Suddenly, the stairs begun to escalate down. "W-Whoah!" Like an escalator. "Wh-What's going on!?" Both of them are running now for their lives. Looking down while running, they see that the stairs below have become or rather - - something came out of the ground and it's … … a spiral wheel with spikes! If they get dragged down by the escalating downstairs, they're dead! "Whoa! D-Dammit! W-We're so screwed, maaaaaaannn! Gah! Argh! Arrgh!" Ryuji said trying to run as fast as he could but the stairs are getting too fast, too. They're escalating down, down and down. "D-DAAAAAMMMIITT!"

"Tch!" Akira jumped to the side to avoid being dragged down while hanging on to the deck's corners.

"H-Hey! That's… not a bad idea, but …. Oh, I can't do it!"

"Arsene can!" Akira said, as he just summoned Arsene and the latter just picked up Ryuji.

"W-Whoa! H-Hey! W-What's going on! Wh-Who is this!?" Ryuji is picked up while Arsene floats or hovered before the escalating stairs. Akira started moving through the edge of the deck to go upstairs while Arsene picks up Ryuji and started hovering towards upstairs as well … …

…

…

…At the top of the tower … …

"Huff, huff _, whew_ , that was … Whoah!" Ryuji is put down by the persona of Akira as it disappeared and Akira just lifted himself from the edge and landed on the ground. "T-That was … insane! Dude, t-that thing that came out of blue flames! How come you're acting like it's you!?" Ryuji asked with a finger pointed.

"…It was me. My persona." Akira said as he opened the door and before them is … … a holy place. Or a church. They both entered, and a statue of Kamoshida is up ahead, in front of the seats provided for. "Wha … … is this … …a chapel?" Ryuji asked.

They both went in front, and Ryuji is disgusted at the sight of the Kamoshida statue. "Gr, just seeing his ugly mug of a face is giving me enough steam to blow the heck out of that statue … … dammit, what is this!? I mean, this castle … … if it's huge, shouldn't have been spotted by the people outside!?"

"… …Akira Kurusu. My name." Akira introduced.

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah, I'm Sakamoto Ryuji. We didn't introduced each other, huh? Yeah, you can call me Ryuji. Oh, and … …Akira, right?" They both looked around. "Dude, what is this? And what's with that outfit anyway! Or rather, what the heck is going on here!?"

…This entire place is a chapel-look alike, and then, the door to the side is heard being opened - - "Huh? Who's … … "

"Groooaaaaaarrr!"

"What the-!?"

A monster appeared from there and it started to shape into a monster that is riding a horse. A knight, it seems. "Groooooaaaarrr!"

"W-Whoa! What the!" Ryuji fell to the ground due to shock.

"Hmph! Arsene!" Akira summoned Arsene, much to Ryuji's bewilderment, and Arsene charged forward and clashed with the knight, Berith, as they used both of their weapons, Arsene's his claws and other invisible force, the knight using the spear he's holding. Their weapons clashing which creating a loud metallic sound that is making Ryuji cover his ears.

Arsene continues battling the knight and Arsene soon used a non-physical attack, Eigon, and summoned a red-light flame, that is not really flame, and it burned up the knight and defeated it, reducing into black fog and disappeared. "D-Dude … … w-what did you just do!?" Ryuji asked Akira.

"Heh! Not bad!" A voice said.

"Huh!?" "Huh?" Both Ryuji and Akira were taken by surprise there and a small creature jumps to every side upstairs and landed to the front direction of Akira and Ryuji.

"I didn't think I'd find another persona-user here!" The voice said.

"Huh?" Ryuji and Akira looked around. "Did you… … say something?" Ryuji asked Akira who shook his head. "T-Then … … " They looked around more.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" The voice said.

They both looked around some more, and then, they looked down and sees … … a black-looking creature with green eyes. Which startled them, then – "Aaaagggggggghhhhh!" Ryuji exclaimed outloud. "A-A cat!?"

"I'm not a cat! I'm the great Morgana!"

End of Chapter 2


End file.
